


Best RTX ever

by CharlieOnTheHill



Category: RWBY, Real Person Fiction, Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cosplay, Cowgirl Position, Creampie, F/M, Fluff and Smut, RWBY - Freeform, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 08:57:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16155821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlieOnTheHill/pseuds/CharlieOnTheHill
Summary: You were an attendee for RTX, and were also a massive fan of L&M cosplays. You also had the chance to meet Mangoloo of the group through a special prize through a high tier patron list. But she had some plans one what exactly your reward would be.





	Best RTX ever

The second day of RTX had been in full effect for a good majority of the day so far, you had been having a complete blast in Austin, enjoying everything you nerded on about was all in one place for the weekend. From big, decorative booths filled with tons of merch from all your favourite forms of media, to amazing and kind people you had the privilege of meeting for the moment.

 

Most of all, it was the cosplayers. And you were among them.

You weren't exactly a "dedicated cosplayer" as most of the pros tend to call themselves, not really have the time, money, or passion to make an incredibly accurate and well done outfit to express your love for certain fandoms for your favourite characters. But you still really loved the dressing up aspect of the various characters from the large amount of shows that were created by Rooster Teeth.

And the community itself was pretty great, having a common interest with all the other fans made it easier to get to know everybody in attendance. You attended to photoshoots that were scattered around from the other groups of fans the day prior, having fun posing in whenever your character was called in for a few pictures along with some of the shipping ones.

You were also able to recognize a lot of familiar faces, the aforementioned "dedicated cosplayers" that had built quite the reputation for themselves with how well known they were within the community. People like WezRez and Microkitty were getting a lot of photos from their fanbases, all their hard work paid off with all the fame they've gained.

However, there was one particular cosplayer you cherished the most among all the others.

Casey Sanders, of Labinnak & Mangoloo cosplay. She had made a pretty big name for herself, with her plethora of Ruby Rose cosplay variations from RWBY, most of which were ideas gained from fanart. Before, she had made an abundance of Borderlands cosplays, before she decided to mash up the two universe to create the idea of RWBYLands, a crossover of the two. Creating a very famous Ruby Rose outfit, inspired by the game.

And she had been your favourite person within the entire RWBY community, not just for her quirky personality and spot on outfits, but you had developed a bit of an internet crush on the girl. Finding her to be the most adorable girl you've seen, giving you many different fantasies of what it would be like to actually date her. Among some other fantasies you wouldn't even admit to yourself.

Which brought you to where you were currently, the second day of RTX was slowly winding down as many of the attendees were making their way back to their current places of residence, mainly because the main floor panel was closing down. However, not all was a total loss. There were still some squatters left, taking the load off from all the walking. You couldn't blame them, your feet were also aching from all the steps taken.

So just what was it that made you feel energized and excited for what was to come? It was Casey, actually. You were one of her many patrons on , having an actual budget split on what you like to do with your actual earned money to keep, and the rest was to keep supporting your dream girl and her cosplay ambition. And it seemed like your love and care was about to be returned, for you were the lucky winner with the golden ticket… Zwei, rather.

See, Casey had been teasing some "Fantastic Giveaway" for her top tier patrons for the past 5 months leading up to RTX, promising only one happy fan the prize of a lifetime, while the others gained smaller prizes. She basically had a system where every top tier patron would receive a sticker of the chibi dog from RWBY, Zwei.

Apparently, everybody else had picked up a silver version of this sticker, and the only winner would be the one with a shiny golden version. And that person just so happened to be you, making you shamelessly jump in place in excitement the moment you opened the package delivered by her. Attached to the prize was a handwritten letter (presumably by Casey herself), functioning as an instruction manual, simply telling you to meet her at the end of the second day of RTX at a given location of the convention center, and then to lastly present the sticker to her.

And follow those instructions you did, feeling an extra bounce in your step as you got closer to finally meeting her. You actually did have the chance to see her all day today, including yesterday as well. But, you felt like waiting for the moment of truth would make meeting Casey better. Though in hindsight, you did feel a growth of nervousness in the pit of your stomach, you didn't even know what to expect, or if this was even worth the money.

Shaking your head clear of these doubts, you tried to regain your smile and just make your way to the area. You were still going to meet her, regardless.

Reaching the right hall, you looked around through the small crowds of people to try spotting her out. It took a few moments of searching, but you were able to finally catch a glimpse of Casey from afar. She was actually sitting alone, using her phone with a bored expression on her face. Did you really keep her waiting? Real smooth. But now you couldn't waste anymore time, this was your moment to meet one of your idols.

She was currently in her playboy bunny outfit for today, having a scheduled gathering of all other RWBY cosplayers to dress similarly for a fun photo shoot. It was such an excellent piece, almost as if a drawing had came to life, not just through accuracy, but from how fitting she was to cosplay Ruby Rose. She said herself that she really did connect to the character, but one could easily agree just by physical means that she was the absolute Ruby Rose cosplayer. One of the many reasons you gushed about her. The only complaint you could find in her outfit was that it wasn't as provocative as the other ladies had made their costumes to be, having a short skirt that covered her from the waist down, along with some perfectly dark leggings that hid all skin tone. But she appeared ravishing regardless.  
Clearing your throat and wiping any sweat gathered on your forehead, you slowly approached Casey and made sure you had your golden Zwei sticker in hand.

"Excuse me…?" You began, hoping it was the best form of words. It seemed to do the trick, she immediately looked up and saw your costume, giving a small smile as she recognized you as one of the hundreds of other cosplayers.

"Yes?" She said, even her natural tone was identical to the happy and cheerful Ruby Rose.

"I'm one of your patrons, and I was supposed to show you this." You said as you held out the golden Zwei, letting her examine the sticker before her eyes seemed to get wide. She looked a bit caught off her guard, but she also didn't seemed repulsed. Her smile slowly widened as well, making her seem somewhat mischievous. She didn't say much for a while, making you wonder if you didn't follow the steps correctly.

"Huh, always thought the winner would've made a post about it somewhere. Almost thought you wouldn't show…" She muttered more to herself, still examining the sticker in your hand, possibly just to make sure it was legit.  
"What?" Was all you could say, you didn't want to say anything negative in the slightest, least you ruined your first encounter with Casey, but you really were quite confused.

She just shook her head dismissively at her confused expression, before standing up and storing whatever items she had left on the table into her RTX drawstring bag. Including her phone, right before looking back at you and examining your face, just like she had with the sticker. All the sudden attention made you blush and look away, was she judging you? Either way, having a girl of your dreams mindlessly look at your facial features wasn't really a fun thing, it felt a tad bit creepy as well. You were about to question her randomly strange behavior, until she spoke once more.

"Well lucky winner, I guess you've done everything right to get your grand prize. Lets head back to my hotel room." She casually said, almost like she was reading a cue card behind your head. Was this a prank or something? You really couldn't have theorized what this so called grand prize could've been, but the fact that she just simply allowed you access to her hotel room and expected you to follow was mind boggling.

You were just glad to be here and nothing seemed to go wrong so far, so there was no need to complain. You were just hoping to at least get a picture and introduce yourself. Following her lead, the two of you were silent as Casey lead you to the Marriott hotel she was staying at, not even giving you a glance while you went through the revolving doors. It was until you two stepped onto the escalators did she finally speak.

"Did you have anywhere else to be at the moment?" She asked, flashing another smile that almost made your knees melt.

"No, I don't have to be back at my room at any specific time." You tell her, wondering why she asked. There were still most likely going to be a lot of Ubers near by for the next couple hours, but whatever this was couldn't take that long, right?

"Great! That makes the grand prize all the more better." She cheered gleefully, before turning back as the two of were already at the top of the escalator. You didn't come by here before, you knew there were three buildings used for the whole convention weekend, but the convention center was your main focus. You two made your way to the closest elevator that went to the floor with her room. Of course it had to be empty, you weren't sure how she was currently feeling, but your were in despair from how awkward the tension was. Was this just going to be some souvenir she left in her room that she'll give you and just tell you to beat it?

You really couldn't have imagined what could've been possibly planned at her hotel room. Here, she was a presumably going to be a bit out of character, you figured she would finally be done socializing and ready to relax after a long day of the convention, but there was still a slight grin on her face you noticed with every small glance.

"You've been going to RTX long?" She asked. Now she wanted to start small talk? Odd.

"My third year…" You said, hoping you hid your nervous tone well enough.

"Cool, I'm sure this'll be your favourite year by far~" She said, a hint of deviousness in her voice that made you shiver a bit in place from how vague she was acting.

"What do you me-" You were cut off by the ding of the elevator as you and Casey had reached her floor, resulting in you being pulled by your hand once more. Giving you no choice but to follow her to whichever room should be hers, it didn't take too long before the two of you had stopped at a door, as Casey pulled her bag off her shoulders to fetch the card key within.

As she swiped it, the door's locked light turned green as it clicked open. Before she pushed it open however, Casey had turned her head to look at you, not giving a word as she just smirked. It was a look you had never seen in any of her photo shoots or simple meet and greets. You still weren't clear on what awaited you in her hotel room. Perhaps she really did forget something in there.

This wasn't the case however, as she opened the door fully as she gestured for you to come in. Casey had already guided you into her single bedroom and told you to sit, not giving much time or space for any protests. As you sat down onto the edge of the bed, she made her way to the bathroom after grabbing a larger suitcase, leaning halfway out the doorway as she spoke.

"Don't worry, your award is almost ready~!" She said right before going inside and closing the door. Leaving you to just blush and sweat. She had taken her time in the bathroom, making you wonder what could possibly be going on in there, as well to whatever was in that other bag. As you sat alone in silence, you decided to get a bit comfy since you had been walking around all day. Kicking off your shoes and other pointless accessories that added to your costume. Setting them aside, you were contemplating whether or not to lay on the bed if she took any longer, that was until she opened the bathroom door and stepped out. Making you gasp and almost drop your jaw from the amount of surprise you took in that moment.

There stood Casey Sanders in her Ruby Rose swimsuit one piece swimsuit costume, complete with everything except for the cape. You remember seeing that exact outfit during last year's RTX, a real surprise compared to her more wholesome and tame variants of the character. It was also something you added to your spank bank with every other photo you could find. Though you would never admit it straight to her face. However, you sort of got the idea that her intentions would be a lot more extreme than any other fantasy you may have had.

Seeing her there brought another blush to your face. You couldn't see it, but you could definitely feel the heat as you began to feel flustered, barely managing to even stammer any response to the sight before you. All you could do was lean back a bit, resting on your elbows and wondering what she would do next.

Noticing your reaction, Casey just chuckled rather cutely and spun around slowly, giving you full preview of her outfit. She didn't need to look to know that your eyes instantly stared at her petite ass once it was in view. Once she was done posing, Casey sutured over to you, giving an extra sway in her hips as she was getting so agonizingly slower but closer.

Once she was right in front of you, she had reached out with both hands to rest on your shoulders, right before lifting a leg to be placed right next to your thigh, right as she did the same with her other leg. Fully straddling your waist, she no doubt could feel your hardened manhood poking her inner thigh, making her grin again.

Before she said anything, Casey had grabbed both your hands and placed them on her hips, you got the idea and just left them there.

"I suppose I should tell you exactly what the prize is. You see, I'm going to be doing this once a year giveaway for every RTX for the rest of my time being. And so far, this year is the first I've decided to try it out. Making you the first person to ever get the prize, lucky you~" She cooed into your ear, nestling around a bit in your lap as her face only got closer to yours.

"B-but what is the prize...?" You asked, finally able to manage some words. As you asked, all Casey did was remove her hands from your shoulders to place them on your face, cupping your cheeks still while she closed the distance between you both, gently placing her lips on yours for a firm but passionate kiss. Your first ever, in fact. Of course your immediate reaction was to feel your eyes widen in pure shock as your whole mind and body went stiff. Your ultimate dream girl was actually kissing you, her lips felt so soft against yours. When you were finally able to regain your composure, you relaxed into the kiss and began to return it, mimicking her motions the best you could, considering this was your first kiss.

Just as things began to feel heated and you were tempted to make a move, she pulled away and brought her lips to your ear.

"Me~" She whispered, before pecking your cheek and hopping off your lap. She quickly got onto the floor and on her knees, wasting no time in undoing the button and zipper for your pants, while staring at your bulge the whole time. As soon as she was done, you sat up to help her pull down your pants and boxers, finally relieving your erect member of its confines.

As it sprang out, Casey took a moment to observe what you were packing, she didn't seem disappointed when she did. Reaching out, her small hand grasped it by the base, giving it a few pumps as she stroked it to full length. As soon as you felt her touch, you had to hold back your breath to prevent a groan from escaping your lips. Her soft hand and firm grip sent waves of pleasure to your body that you could never give yourself.

As hard as you tried to remain silent, there was no denying that the both of you noticed the twitch your cock gave in her hand as it throbbed. All this did was make her smile in confidence.

"Feels good, hm~? Tell me how much you like this then." She said right before sticking her tongue out, slowly dragging it from the base of your dick to the tip. If you thought her hand was nice, her tongue was certainly another level of pleasure. This time you weren't able to stifle any noise, as a small moan escaped your lips. It only seemed to motivate her more, as she repeated the action, only a bit faster. She continued to keep licking your shaft until it was slick from her saliva, making you gasp and groan with every contact with her tongue.

Just when you thought this was as good as it could've been, Casey proved you wrong as she wrapped her mouth around your tip, swirling her tongue around it. You had resisted every urge to reach down and push her head down to take every inch, as she slowly engulfed more and more. All the while she stroked whatever wasn't in her mouth with one hand, as the other lightly squeezed and played with your balls.

Having never had this kind of treatment before, you couldn't help whatever words of encouragement and pleasure that left your mouth.

"F-fuck, you're perfect..." You said blatantly, while reaching down to run your hand through her hair. You knew it was just a wig, but it was still covering her face, and you didn't want to miss what she looked like with your dick in her mouth.

Smiling as best as she could with your shaft still in her mouth, Casey pulled back with a satisfying and loud pop before she spoke.

"Oh trust me, it's only going to get better~" She finished with a wink, making you curious as to what she meant. Your answer came in the form of her taking you back into her mouth again, only this time she remained still before instantly plunging herself down onto your cock, taking the entirety of your hard dick into her mouth. You could feel her tight throat contract around it, while her nose was pushed against your pelvis. You couldn't even see an inch of your own dick as it disappeared into her mouth.

This stunt almost took your breath away as you were deepthroated for the first time, making you remain still in shock. Not just from the increased pleasure, but from how smooth it was. No gags, no coughs, and no resistance. She must've practiced, seeing as she was still for a good couple seconds before slowly pulling away.

"Hoped you like that, because I'm kinda ready for the real thing." She said, wiping her mouth and stroking your soaked cock a bit with her hand. As much as you loved the feel of Casey's mouth, you also didn't want to just finish with oral, there was more to do.

Standing up, Casey lifted the straps around her shoulders to pull them down to her hips. Revealing her breasts to you, before cupping them in her hands and making them bounce. They weren't too big, but still enough to fill your hands. Which is what you planned to do as you reached out to cup them in your hands, enjoying how plump and soft they were. You didn't know what exactly to do with them, just doing what felt natural.

Leaning forward, you brought your lips closer to her chest as you began licking one of her nipples, prompting a quiet moan from her. Remember her other breast, your hand began to knead it once more, using your thumb to rub your nipple. Feeling it harden from arousal, you switched your mouth to it. Licking and sucking the nub in your mouth, doing your best to return the oral pleasure she gave you. You felt like you were doing pretty good, judging by her moans increasing in volume and her sudden gasp thrown in.

She seemed to be caught off guard from how you had suddenly taken control, but there were no complaints from her end as she brought a hand to run through your hair, caressing it lovingly.

When you pulled away from both breasts, you began to trail kisses from her chest and up to her neck, as your arms were wrapped around her body. You didn't realize that when you pulled her body closer to yours, she had began to straddle you once again. And as your kisses went from her neck to her cheek, you were no closer to her lips.

You were now face to face with Casey Sanders, her eyes filled with nothing but lust and need. You don't know who is was to initiate it first, but what mattered was that you two had began kissing again. But with a lot more passion and heat, both of you wanting this more than anything.  
You two made out with pure joy for the moment, without a care in the world as she wrapped her arms around your shoulders to pull you in close like you two were long time lovers.

Pulling back for air, the two of you panted heavily as your foreheads rested against one another. Wasting no time, Casey had reach down between the two of you, pulling her swimsuit to the side to expose her moist lips. As you saw this, you chose this as your cue to grab your cock and align it to her entrance. When you were in place, Casey immediately dropped herself down and allowed you inside.

The first thing you noticed was the best feeling your cock had ever experienced, she was so warm and tight, it was heaven. Once she had taken you down to the base, she slowly lifted herself to only slam back down. Sending waves of pleasure throughout your body as she went began to build up a pace. Slowly bouncing on your lap until a smooth rhythm was built between the two of you.

"Holy fuck! Yes yes yes~!" She cried loudly, flipping her head back in joy as she bounced as wildly as she could. Making you feel the need to grab her ass to keep her balanced, while also getting to grope her some more.

You weren't feeling too shabby on your end either, this was a kind of bliss your body had never experienced and you wanted it to last as much as you could. Once she began to slow down a bit, most likely tired from having to bounce on her own, you took this moment to grab her body tightly and start thrusting your hips into her for a turn. Making her squeal in delight from how fast and hard you were.

"Ooh yes! Don't s-stop~!" Casey begged, holding you tighter as she nuzzled her face into your neck. Feeling her face closer to yours, you pulled back a bit to get some space as you smashed your lips against hers. Feeling her instantly return the kiss and swirl her tongue with your own while you couldn't help but reel back one of your hands to give her small ass a big smack. Clearly fueled by the blind lust that filled you two.

Feeling the all familiar sensation of pressure that built in your gut, you knew your time was almost up. You didn't know if she would've minded it or not, but you had to warn her. Pulling back, you stared into her eyes as you tried to speak.

"C-casey... Gonna cum... Soon~" You managed to mumble through all your pleasure groans. Her response was music to your ears however.

"Do it! Cum in me a-and fill me up fuuuck!" She cried out, having her orgasm as well while she tightened up even more around your cock. It was enough to push you over the edge, gritting your teeth as you stopped all movements. Your cock twitched and finally gushed rope after rope of warm cum into her pussy. No doubt filling her up just as she requested.

As both of you and Casey's orgasmic highs wore off, you two relished in the aftermath and collapsed onto the bed in each others arms. There was a slight coat of sweat on you two as you both panted heavily, but the passionate embrace was enough to outweigh any complaints.  
Before you knew it, you could hear Casey's cute and soft snores. She must've been worn out from everything, making you smile with a sense of accomplishment for your first time. Seeing how she was passed out and already on top of you, you didn't have much of a choice other than to join her, nessling into place and planting a kiss on her cheek. Hopefully you two could talk more in the morning.

This was the best RTX ever.


End file.
